Unique Individuals
by A.W.M
Summary: MultiFandom. In times of great perrail, undividuals with incredible and extradordinary talents are required to take things into their own hands.


**_Author's Note:_ **This is a League of Extraordinary gentlemen fanfiction. It's based off a RolePlaying Board that I had with some friends. I have to warn that this story may end abruptly, because the board just sort of ended. Everyone just stopped posting. Anyway, on with the show. Lots of a mixed characters. To start with Mary Murdock(Based on Matt Murdock from Daredevil) and Abigail Whistler(Blade: Trinity). The rest will remain a surprise.**  
**

**In times of great perrail, when the world in grave danger, some with extraordinary skills are required to protect it. **

**Now, in the year 2006, the world found itself surrounded by unfamiliar dangers. A group was once again needed.**

**Sitting inside a meeting room, in a chair placed before a long, squared off table. With her heard held high, and sunglasses placed over her eyes, brunette hair tied in a bun on top of her head, Mary Murdock sat, waiting. **

**Waiting for what? That she was not entirely sure of. Her fingers moved skillfully across the papers before her, reading up on the others that she felt would join her as a team, to save the world from an unimaginable evil.**

**A red and silver cane, that served a double purpose of aiding her in finding her way and protecting her. A suitcase sat behind the chair and her coat hung on the back of the chair.**

**Abigail Whistler, daughter of Abraham Whistler, entered the meeting room, her boots make a dull noise as she walked. "Am I in the right room?" She asked, breaking the silence that was grating on her one last nerve. She was irritable, from lack of sleep, and the silence wasnt welcomed in her current state of mind. It was exactly a normal thing when you lived in the same place as Hannibal King.**

**Hannibal King was Abby's proverbial partner in crime, and he never shut up. She sighed again, looking around and wondering where said blabber-mouth was. To her knowledge, he too was to attend this meeting, but she didnt see him. She shrugged to herself, and moved to the long table infront of her, taking a seat, clicking her teeth together so that she'd hear something other than the silence in the room.**

**Mary turned toward the sound, "Matters who you would be." She said, sliding out her chair and picking up her cane. She spun around, walking towards the wall. "And, also, who you would be." Mary grinned, flipping the switch on the wall, the lights turning on in a flash.**

**She turned to face the newcomer then. "I'd say, by your voice, that we have.. Whistler, maybe." She said. "And if that is you, then you have the right room." She walked back towards the desk, sliding out the files, while facing straight forward. She lifted her cup of coffee to her lips, taking a sip. "I would ask you to take a seat, but it sounds as if you already did."**

**"Yeah, Abigail Whistler." She said, introducing herself. Abby relaxed slightly, still wondering where King was. "My partner, Hannibal King, is running a bit late, or Im early, Im not sure which. But he should be here soon." She said.**

**_Where the hell are you, King?_ She thought, becoming slightly irritated by her fellow Nightstalker's current absence from the room.**

**"So, who are you, and why am I here, exactly?" She asked, turning to a more serious note. Her summons hadnt been very specific, it had simply told her to be at the meeting room. She was suspicious, but then again, when wasnt she? Just to be safe, she was well armed. She had a knife hidden in her boot, and a gun holstered on her hip, along with her UV arc.**

**"Abigail, right." She said, sitting back at the table, and scooting the chair back up to it. She kept her cane at her side, leaning against the table. "I had thought everyone would else be filled in on why they are here. I wasn't. But then again I put up a bit of a fight." She smirked, and then turned her chair to face Abigail. "I'm Mary Murdock, I was told mainly to be here, given these to read through. And that I would figure it out, or be told what I am here for." She smiled, leaning back and sipping her coffee.**


End file.
